


How to Ask Someone on a Date

by Rose_Ten_Yes



Series: How to Be Human [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ten_Yes/pseuds/Rose_Ten_Yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to How to Stop Your Friends from Arguing.<br/>Everyone knows John and Rose should be together. It's about time they went out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ask Someone on a Date

There were maybe two things John would admit to being scared of. The first thing was his friend Rose's mother. The second was Jack Harkness saying anything about Rose and relationships.

"For the last time, there's nothing going on between Rose and I," John said into the phone as he focused on getting the table ready.

"Well, if she's available..." Jack trailed off and John could picture the grin on his face.

"Isn't she dating that Adam guy?"

"She agreed to one date with him three months ago, Doc. And he didn't even show up." John rooted through the cupboards. Surely there were some nice cups in here, right? Someone on the other side of the phone yelled and Jack sighed through the phone. "Owen needs someone to pick him up from the bar. I'll talk to you later, John. Ask Rose out already, will you?" Jack hung up. John put the phone down and let out a victorious laugh as he finally found the wine glasses. He put them on the table and grinned when the front door opened. Rose walked in.

"John, what did I say about breaking into my-" Rose looked at the table. "Are you going on a date? In  _my_ flat?"

"Just a friendly dinner between two friendly friends," John said. "And I didn't break in. You gave me a key."

"You should've phoned..." Rose put her bag down. "You cooked me dinner."

"Yep. Almost ready." The oven beeped. "I made chicken. And got wine."

"For a friendly dinner."

"Yes..." Rose couldn't see his face, he was turned away towards the oven, but she had a feeling he looked a lot more nervous than he was pretending to be. "Go on, do whatever. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later Rose sat across from John at the table. He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Was this Jack's idea?"

"Why would Jack care if we ate dinner together, Rose?"

"I don't know." They ate, chatting happily and flirting more than friends usually do. When they were finished they both cleaned up and then stood facing each other.

"Dinner was nice," Rose said at last.

"Thanks." A pause. "This wasn't Jack's idea."

"I figured."

"Yeah."

"This was a date, John, wasn't it."

"Do you want it to be?" His eyes were wide, panicked, hopeful.

"Yeah," Rose whispered. His eyes widened even more and a smile spread across his face. "It was a nice date, too."

 


End file.
